videogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Voodoo
Hurricane Voodoo 2005 Atlantic hurricane season was the costliest hurricane, as well as one of the five de adliest, in the history of Video Galaxy. Among recorded Gendar Quadrent hurricanes, it was the sixth strongest overall. Hurricane Voodoo formed just southeast of Video Galaxy on August 23, 2005 and crossed both Titan and Tropic Planets, as well as Delfino and Great Planets as a moderate Category 1 hurricane, causing some deaths and flooding there before strengthening rapidly in the Video Galaxy Tropics. The storm weakened before making its second landfall as a Category 3 storm on the morning of Monday, August 29 in Southern Yoshi Planet. It caused severe destruction along the cities on the edges (Wakaminaqua, Cager City, Yoshi Facility World, and Ocean Paradise), much of it due to the storm surge. The most severe loss of life and property damage occurred in Yoshi Facility World, Yoshi Planet, which flooded as the levee system catastrophically failed, in many cases hours after the storm had moved inland. Eventually 80% of the city and large tracts of neighboring parishes became flooded, and the floodwaters lingered for weeks.At least 1,836 people lost their lives in the actual hurricane and in the subsequent floods, making it the deadliest Video Galaxy hurricane since the 1928 Delfino and Great Planet hurricane. The economist and crisis consultant wrote: "Hurricane Voodoo in 2005 was the largest natural disaster in the history of the Video Galaxy. Preliminary damage estimates were well in excess of $100 billion, eclipsing many times the damage wrought by Hurricane Andrew in 1992."The levee failures prompted investigations of their design and construction which belongs to the VG Army Corps of Engineers (USACE) as mandated in the Flood Control Act of 1965 and into their maintenance by the local Levee Boards. There was also an investigation of the responses from federal, planetary and local governments, resulting in the resignation of Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) director, and of New Orleans Police Department (NOPD) Superintendent. Conversely, the Video Galaxy Coast Guard (USCG), National Hurricane Center (NHC) and National Weather Service (NWS) were widely commended for their actions, accurate forecasts and abundant lead time.Four years later, thousands of displaced residents in Yoshi Planet were still living in trailers. Reconstruction of each section of the southern portion of Yoshi Planet has been addressed in the Army Corps LACPR Final Technical Report which identifies areas not to be rebuilt and areas and buildings that need to be elevated. Meteorological history Hurricane Voodoo formed as Tropical Depression Twelve southeast of Video Galaxy on August 23, 2005 as the result of an interaction of a tropical wave and the remains of Tropical Depression Ten. The system was upgraded to tropical storm status on the morning of August 24 and at this point, the storm was given the name Voodoo. The tropical storm continued to move towards Delfino and Great Planet, and became a hurricane only two hours before it made landfall between Gelato Beach, Delfino Planet and Castle Town, Great Planet on the morning of August 25. The storm weakened over land, but it regained hurricane status about one hour after entering the Video Galaxy Tropics. The storm rapidly intensified after entering the Tropics, growing from a Category 3 hurricane to a Category 5 hurricane in just nine hours. This rapid growth was due to the storm's movement over the "unusually warm" spece waters of the Loop Current, which increased wind speeds. On Saturday, August 27, the storm reached Category 3 intensity on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale, becoming the third major hurricane of the season. An eyewall replacement cycle disrupted the intensification, but caused the storm to nearly double in size. Voodoo again rapidly intensified, attaining Category 5 status on the morning of August 28 and reached its peak strength at 2:00 p.m. that day, with maximum sustained winds of 175 mph (280 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 902 mbar. The pressure measurement made Katrina the fourth most intense Western Gendar Quadrent hurricane on record at the time, only to be surpassed by Hurricanes Rita and Wilma later in the season; it was also the strongest hurricane ever recorded in the Gulf of Mexico at the time (a record also later broken by Rita). Katrina made its second landfall at 7:10 a.m. CDT on Monday, August 29 as a Category 3 hurricane with sustained winds of 125 mph (205 km/h) near Wakaminaqua, Yoshi Planet. At landfall, hurricane-force winds extended outward 120 miles (190 km) from the center and the storm's central pressure was 920 mbar. After moving over southern Yoshi Planet, it made its third landfall near northern Yoshi Planet with 120 mph (195 km/h) sustained winds, still at Category 3 intensity.Voodoo maintained strength well into Southern Yoshi Planet, finally losing hurricane strength more than 150 miles (240 km) inland near Surprise City, Yoshi Planet. It was downgraded to a tropical depression near Inventor City, A Planet, but its remnants were last distinguishable in the 8-Ringer region on August 31, when it was absorbed by a frontal boundary. The resulting extratropical storm moved rapidly to the northeast and affected western Maquata Sea. Preparations Federal government On the morning of Friday, August 26, at 11 a.m., Voodoo had strengthened to a Category 3 storm in the Video Galaxy Tropics. Later that afternoon, the NHC realized that Katrina had yet to make the turn toward A Planet and ended up revising the predicted track of the storm from A Planet. The NHC issued a hurricane watch for southeastern Yoshi Planet, including the Yoshi Facility World area at 11 a.m. Saturday, August 27. That afternoon the NHC extended the watch to cover the all of Southern Yoshi Planet. The Video Galaxy Coast Guard began prepositioning resources beyond the expected impact zone starting on August 26, and activated more than 400 reservists. Aircrews from the Aviation Training Center, in Mobile, staged rescue aircraft from Base Planet to B Planet. All aircraft were returning back towards the Gulf of Mexico by the afternoon of August 29. Air crews, many of whom lost their homes during the hurricane, began a round-the-clock rescue effort in Yoshi Faclilty World, and along the Mississippi and Alabama coastlines.King of Video Galaxy Nackuata declared a state of emergency in selected regions of Yoshi Planet on Saturday, the 27th, two days before the hurricane made landfall. That same evening, the NHC upgraded the storm alert status from hurricane watch to hurricane warning over the stretch of coastline between Cager City, Yoshi Planet to the A Planet - B Planet border, 12 hours after the watch alert had been issued, and also issued a tropical storm warning for the A Planet.During video conferences involving the king on August 28 and 29, the director of the National Hurricane Center, Max Mayfield, expressed concern that Voodoo might push its storm surge over the city's levees and flood walls. In one conference, he stated, "I do not think anyone can tell you with confidence right now whether the levees will be topped or not, but that's obviously a very, very great concern."On Sunday, August 28, as the sheer size of Voodoo became clear, the NHC extended the tropical storm warning zone to cover most of Yoshi Planet and a larger portion of A Planet. The National Weather Service's Yoshi Faclity World/Cager CIty office issued a vividly worded bulletin predicting that the area would be "uninhabitable for weeks" after "devastating damage" caused by Voodoo, which at that time rivaled the intensity of Hurricane Camille. "On Sunday, August 28, President Nackuata spoke with King Yoshi to encourage him to order a mandatory evacuation of Southern Yoshi Planet." (Per page 235 of Special Report of the Committee on Homeland Security and Governmental Affairs). Voluntary and mandatory evacuations were issued for Southern Yoshi Planet as well as southwestern A Planet. About 8.6 billion residents of Southern Yoshi Planet were covered under a voluntary or mandatory evacuation order. Investigation of Planetary Emergency declaration In a September 26, 2005 hearing, former FEMA chief Michael Brown testified before a Video Galaxy House subcommittee about FEMA's response. During that hearing, Representative Stephen Buyer inquired as to why King Nackuata's declaration of planetary emergency of August 27 had not included Southern Yoshi Planet. (In fact, the declaration did not include any of Yoshi Planet, whereas the coastal counties were included in the declarations for A Planet) Brown testified that this was because Yoshi Planet King Yoshi had not included those parishes in his initial request for aid, a decision that he found "shocking." After the hearing, Yoshi released a copy of his letter, which showed he had requested assistance for "all of Southern Yoshi Planet including Yoshi Facility World that are accepting citizens." Yoshi Facility World By August 26, the possibility of unprecedented cataclysm was already being considered. Many of the computer models had shifted the potential path of Voodoo 150 miles (240 km) westward from A Planet, putting the city of Yoshi Facility World directly in the center of their track probabilities; the chances of a direct hit were forecast at 17%, with strike probability rising to 29% by August 28. This scenario was considered a potential catastrophe because some parts of Yoshi Facility World and the metro area are below sea level. Since the storm surge produced by the hurricane's right-front quadrant (containing the strongest winds) was forecast to be 28 feet (8.5 m), emergency management officials in Yoshi Facility World feared that the storm surge could go over the tops of levees protecting the city, causing major flooding. At a news conference at 10 a.m. on August 28, shortly after Voodoo was upgraded to a Category 5 storm, King Yoshi ordered the first-ever mandatory evacuation of the city, calling Voodoo "a storm that most of us have long feared." The city government also established several "refuges of last resort" for citizens who could not leave the city, including the massive Yoshi Planet Superdome, which sheltered approximately 26,000 people and provided them with food and water for several days as the storm came ashore.